MI GRAN BODA MUTANTE
by Nohara-Cirene
Summary: Una duda puede más que una razón, pero que tal si la duda ni siquiera fuese tuya. Este relato participa en el reto "Le pongamos un título a lo nuestro" del adorable foro "Groovy Mutations"


**MI GRAN BODA MUTANTE.**

* * *

¿Qué es lo más bonito del día de la boda de alguien? Sin duda el hecho de unir tu vida con la persona que amas. ¿Y lo peor? Bueno eso estaba por descubrirlo.

Se miraba en el espejo observando el hermoso vestido que alargaba su figura. Aquel tenue maquillaje que resaltaba la belleza de su rostro. El peinado recogido de forma elegante y los accesorios delicados que solo la hacían lucir lo más perfecta que se pudiera. Sí, perfecta era la palabra.

Sin embargo ella no se sentía tan feliz como pensó... A nuestra querida Moira Mactaggert las dudas la estaban matando; hacían estragos en su resolución.

Amaba a Charles, estaba segura de eso ¿pero de verdad era suficiente? ¿De verdad aquel amor que le tenía al telépata sería capaz de soportar todas las adversidades que se le venían encima? Moira sabía que era imposible una vida normal con alguien como Charles, sin embargo se había convencido de que podía abandonar sus ilusiones de tener muchos hijos y hacerse viejos igual que todos los matrimonios con tal de tenerlo a su lado... «Auto-engaño» le gritaba su conciencia.

Sacudió su cabeza delante del espejo convencida de que lo amaba y eso bastaría. Intentó ver lo positivo en su situación, recordar cada bello momento al lado de Xavier para callar las voces en su interior que le sugerían de forma insistente que corriera de allí, pero ella les decía que no, que Charles era un buen hombre y ella encontraría la forma de lidiar con todo.

Charles era un buen hombre, ¿pero y ella? ¿Era la mujer indicada para él? ¿Se arrepentiría Xavier de su decisión de pasa su vida con alguien que no era mutante? ¿Y Raven? ¿Caería de nuevo en su antigua obsesión con la metamorfa? ¿Qué haría ella si eso pasaba?

Sacudió de nuevo su cabeza desarreglando ligeramente su peinado.

«Estás de histérica Moira» se repetía «solo son los nervios».

Se retocó el labial y respiró muy hondo,; había llegado la hora. El oxígeno llenando sus pulmones insufló en ella la valentía necesaria para continuar. Terminó de retocarse y caminó a paso decidido hasta el patio de aquella gran mansión.

Se asió del brazo de su escolta como un infante al brazo de su madre. La música le indicó que era hora de su entrada triunfal, pero las voces se hicieron más intensas. «Vete de aquí» «No lo hagas» «Esto es una mala decisión» «Si te vas ahora nada pasara» «No serás la primera ni la ultima en huir».

Moira avanzaba a paso lento, tal y como lo indica la tradición. Miró al final del pasillo a Charles, galante y guapo como siempre. Suspiró de nuevo acallando sus dudas.

Lo miró a los ojos e intento sonreír, pero en el intento una lagrima traicionera se desprendió de su ojo izquierdo. Sintió el camino húmedo que dejaba en el paso por su mejilla. «El amor verdadero no duda» «No lo ates a un amor mediocre» Susurró por último su conciencia.

El andar de ella se detuvo... Los ojos se le inundaron. Miró a Charles de nuevo y articuló un «Lo siento» antes de dar media vuelta y correr.

Los asistentes estaban en total desconcierto; no habría boda, eso era seguro. ¿Pero ahora qué pasaría con el pobre Xavier?

El aludido se retiro sin más del lugar.

La madrugada cayó en la mansión X y Xavier la recibía en el balcón de su habitación bebiendo Whisky cuando unos nudillos tocaron su puerta de forma familiar.

—Adelante —dijo sin voltear.

—¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó la voz a sus espaldas

—¿Cómo voy a estar Erick? Me siento una basura —respondió bebiéndose de golpe el líquido en su vaso.

—Gracias —respondió mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros del telépata

—Tus agradecimientos no hacen que me sienta mejor. Me siento un completo patán, ocupé mi telepatía para confundirla y que se fuera, soy un asco. —recriminó zafándose de su agarre.

—Gracias por salvar lo nuestro. —concluyó Erick, abrazando a Xavier por la espalda.

* * *

 _Gracias a todos lo que se den el tiempo de leer mi historia._


End file.
